


The Coroner and the Criminal Psychologist

by Maluucious



Series: i was supposed to sleep [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Crime Fighting, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff and Weird?, M/M, Made For Each Other, Mention of Death, Soul Bond, coroner changmin, everyone think they are strange and yeah they are, mention of serial killer??, psychology student sunwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maluucious/pseuds/Maluucious
Summary: "With his bright orange hair, his wide eyes, and noticeable dimples, Changmin was hard to miss. He was always wearing either a huge hoodie or an oversized flannel shirt under his white coat and, sometimes, kept his big glasses on his nose, making his face look even smaller. The first thought Sunwoo had had about him was that no one could be that cute physically. Maybe that was why people had stared strangely at them, because they really seemed unmatched on the outside, since Sunwoo was the caricature of the psychology student always wearing black, with chains and huge blazers, and the other was a bright and excited boy."-> contains the mentions of death, killers, and different aspects of crimes.
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Kim Sunwoo
Series: i was supposed to sleep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930534
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	The Coroner and the Criminal Psychologist

**Author's Note:**

> Hello wonderful people! 
> 
> I'm back with a small drabble, maybe a bit weird, but I needed that!  
> Thank you @aguamenting for the idea and Changmin for being the guy who loves creepy things- 
> 
> Hope you like it though! <3

"I swear I would have expected those whiplash to leave deeper wounds.' The boy explained with a pout, putting a whip down on the table. His excitement raised quickly again though, his eyes sparkling in such an inappropriate way. "Let's try with electric cables!"

Sunwoo scoffed, signaling his presence in the back as he was leaning against the wall near the door. Surprised, the first boy only raised his eyebrows when he turned around. It was hard to scare him.

"Oh!" Changmin smiled when he noticed the two cups of coffee in the other's hands. "I didn't know you would come to the institute today."

"One of my classes got delayed so I thought I would pay a visit."

The newcomer offered him one of the mugs and Changmin couldn't resist, quickly hiding his face while drinking the dark liquid. With a small smile, Sunwoo sat at his desk, imitating him. His free hand quickly went through his hair to free his eyes, the two onyx pearls slightly annoyed by his brown bangs that were starting to get a bit long, to focus his attention on the different elements placed on the metallic table usually used for autopsies.

"What are you doing?" He wondered with a frown, not really knowing what the different rectangles were.

"I'm doing some tests about the reactions of the skin to different types of thump," Changmin excitedly explained. "Obviously, I don't want to waste, so it's mostly fake skin and textures imitated it perfectly. But there's a case we're working on and Jinho told me to do my things to learn how to identify the causes. I was about to use broken electric cables if you want to stay!"

Sunwoo nodded, not without a smile, letting him do his thing. He had met Changmin during one of his courses. His school was a few streets near the Forensic Medicine Institute, which meant some of his teachers, who were great professionals, brought their students to confront them to real cases. As a psychology student, specializing in the behavior of criminals, Sunwoo naturally got a class in the huge meeting room upstairs. They had listened a lot about graphology and how, even if not accepted by everyone, this could help to analyze someone's personality without him realizing it. There hadn't been a lot of people on that day, maybe because of that, if the discipline wasn't always respected among professionals, it wasn't the favorite of some students that thought it was only some magic to the eyes and that anyone would imagine anything from a handwriting letter. Sunwoo, on the opposite, had always been interested in the different ways someone's psychology could be unveiled and his curiosity had led him to this class.

He had met Changmin during his break as he was trying to unblock the coffee machine which had just swallowed his last loose change. He had sworn so much until hearing someone's laughing at his misfortune.

_"You don't know the trick. Let me do it."_

Before he had turned around, the figure of a boy around his age had moved forward and struck the machine with his foot. A few seconds of silence later, the wanted snack had fallen, with a bonus one, and the stranger had squatted to take it before offering them to the student with wide, innocent eyes. Sunwoo had laughed at his approach and hand thanked him. They had walked together towards the meeting room, talking a bit before the class started again, winning some stares from the few students there.

With his bright orange hair, his wide eyes, and noticeable dimples, Changmin was hard to miss. He was always wearing either a huge hoodie or an oversized flannel shirt under his white coat and, sometimes, kept his big glasses on his nose, making his face look even smaller. The first thought Sunwoo had had about him was that no one could be that cute physically. Maybe that was why people had stared strangely at them, because they really seemed unmatched on the outside, since Sunwoo was the caricature of the psychology student always wearing black, with chains and huge blazers, and the other was a bright and excited boy.

He sat a bit more in the chair as he watched Changmin put his protection glasses on, as well as his gloves, and pursued his experience. He noticed how the boy always looked inappropriately excited in the autopsy room or the labs. At first, it had made him a bit uncomfortable, wondering if he would analyze his tendency to be fascinated by anything scary or violent, but he had shrugged it off, now finding it customary. The orange-haired was the assistant of one of the coroners, and Sunwoo knew Jinho and him were a scary pair. To the people just meeting them, they were some cute and small coroner with an assistant looking like a mix of a squirrel and a giraffe. Cute, but normal. However, every student in forensic medicine that had had a course with them would say they were crazy. There was something with the way they remained unaffected by their work, only pushed by curiosity and science, their tendency to get excited by their experiences that led people to find them weird. They had to leave the faith and the social constructs at the door to do their work, but Sunwoo knew they surely were the most respectfuls and upright professionals of the huge institute.

The sparkles in Changmin's eyes had reminded him how he used to talk about psychology every time he learned a new thing, and the way the scientist's smile would light up when the student crossed the door had made him wanting more every time he had seen him after their first encounter.

"You seem disappointed." He pointed out with a chuckle. The other had stopped his punches on the rectangles with a frustrated pout and a frown decorating his face.

"I can't get the right wounds compared to our patient." The orange-haired sighed, causing Sunwoo to stand up and approach the table. "I really want to find what can create such marks."

The student put his empty cup next to the other, on the side of the autopsy table, and looked down at the different materials used to recreate a human's muscles and skin. Next to it, Changmin had placed some pictures as references for the wound. Without a word at first, the brown-haired looked at them, noticing the other marks covering the woman's skin.

"Did they really-" He finally whispered. Seeing such horrible pictures was still hard. Changmin nodded.

"It's pretty macabre. They found her wearing a wedding dress and holding an old skull in her hands, circled by candles. Jihoon asked for the case to his colleague because he found it interesting. Thankfully, the poor girl was dead way before they did that."

Sunwoo closed his eyes for a few seconds, searching in his mind what he had heard in his courses. Usually, criminals were not as methodic and it was actually rare to see something like that, unlike what American shows liked to describe as if the police had a new serial killer as mysterious as the Zodiac every morning after breakfast. With a sigh, he put down the pictures.

"Do you want a break?" He asked Changmin, taking his jacket. Working on such a case must be exhausting for the other.

"I would die for it, without any bad joke," The coroner's assistant scoffed. "But I don't have anything to tell Jinho tomorrow yet…"

Sunwoo tousled his bleached hair, earning a playful glare from the scientist. He smiled softly. Since he had grown closer to him, it wasn't the first time they were helping each other, in different ways, taking care of the other each time he was facing difficulties. He still remembered how the boy once came with a huge box full of cases he had studied when he was still a student, having kept any exam papers that could help in the future, with a pizza and the promise of an interesting night, which could sum up in the weird boy passionately talking about what had been noticed by some former coroners in history and how they had learned to pair the pieces of evidence with the psychology of the culprits. To some, an interesting night could mean a lot of other things but, to Changmin, it was always a way to share their interests and pieces of knowledge.

"I don't know if it will help, but such crimes had been identified in other countries, do you remember? You're the one who gave me a whole class about the hallmarks you knew and had learned from Jinho, before my presentation on the need for serial killers to be recognized."

Changmin's mouth dropped in the shape of an "O", suddenly remembering the lunch he had spent debating with Sunwoo. On that day, they hadn't been on the same page, theoretical and practical knowledge fighting each other.

"Do you think of something special?" The assistant removed his glasses and gloves, silently agreeing to take a break as the other was helping him. Sunwoo knew the best way to stop the obsessions of the scientist was to demonstrate that going the front way wasn't efficient.

"If you agree to let me pay for dinner and tell me a bit more, maybe I would," He chuckled. "I don't know much, but it's an interesting case on the psychological side of it, I will do some researches. Such crimes have been done as rituals, revenge, passionate acts… Without knowing more, it'll be hard to help you."

"Rituals?" Changmin frowned, putting on his jacket after having cleaned everything. He visibly went on the passionate side more than the other two. Sunwoo just nodded, arms crossed, ready to leave.

"Yup. I had a class with Mrs. Kang about the faith of criminals that sometimes led them to do some rituals as they believe it will keep the police away if they honor some deities. But it could be a lot of things." He pointed at the boy. "For now, you need rest. Don't act as if I couldn't see your dark circles."

With a soft smile, Changmin nodded. When he was blocking on something, he could work for hours without eating anything nor getting some good sleep. The way Sunwoo took care of him in those cases, a small blush burning his cheeks every time the scientist had pointed it out, only made him fall a bit more for his boyfriend.

Sunwoo looked at the boy who approached him, casually letting one of his hands wander across his waist. He tilted his head on the side, curious, his dark eyes diving into the mysterious ocean of Changmin's. The latter's hand cupped his face and pecked his lips innocently, only smiling at Sunwoo's frustrated whine. Chuckling, the other kissed him softly once again.

"I'm pretty sure it's not really ethical to kiss here," Changmin laughed. Sunwoo scoffed, moving back, his hands intertwined.

"Then are we going to get our dinner?"

"Hm," the assistant smiled mischievously, switching the lights off. They walked in the corridors, quickly finding the way towards the stairs and the entrance. Sunwoo followed Changmin to his car, as he had walked towards the institute a few hours ago. Before entering, his boyfriend turned around and looked at him. "I'd rather some delivery"

Sunwoo raised an eyebrow, chuckling at the other's smirk.

"Do you have other plans in mind?"

The orange-haired leaned towards him, closing enough distance between them to whisper in his ear.

"You'll know soon enough."

Trying to hide the burn of his cheeks, he bit his lips, only to receive a wink from the driver who was now happily seating in the vehicle. Sunwoo shook his head, unable to hold back his smile, and imitated him.


End file.
